


Grounded dragon

by Leor_Ataraxia



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Memories, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, THWIsNotCanon, The salt of the Hidden World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leor_Ataraxia/pseuds/Leor_Ataraxia
Summary: Hiccup went on this long strolls to the highest point of the island, but, why?





	Grounded dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: How to train your Dragon doesn't belong to me.
> 
> Sorry if this is difficult to read, I still learning English and I don't have a beta reader.

Hiccup always went to the higher point in New Berk to think, or at least that is what he said before going on his stroll. 

Nobody tried to interfere, at least not in the last few years; when the dragons left the first weeks were the toughest and the Chief was one of the individuals who got it worse, and when they notice going higher would actually help him to collect himself better, it was a silent rule to let it go. 

Some people didn’t get the memo and one time in a stressful day, somebody had the nerve to take his shoulder and ask him to man up; the person in question ended in the mud while the Haddock was screaming and slipping into a panic attack. 

Moral of the Story: Let the goddamn man some peace and quiet and nobody would get hurt. 

It was the easiest in the summer, something he took advantage of and going almost daily and no matter how long it took, nobody dared to go back for him. Even Astrid, his faithful wife, though it was better this way. 

Nobody but the man knew what was going thought his head on those moments. 

Right now, he saw the clouds, they look almost too close to the point where he was resting, like he could touch it if he lifts his hand. Gods, he never thought he will do it, but he missed touching the clouds; no matter how wet he always ended for it. 

“_A grounded dragon is a dead dragon_” those words resonated in his head more than it should and was yet to understand what that phrase matter to him so much. Something in his chest felt stranded, and he can only make his hands a fist and hope the feeling will go away. 

It never does. 

He preferred to just lie in the grass, see the sky and try to put his mind on blank, doing his best to avoid thinking about flying, or worse, see cliffs. 

The first months after the Hidden World incident, he not only avoided cliffs entirely, he told his closest people to not let him be near one no matter what, and avoid saying the reason. It wasn’t because he was afraid of them, it was because he wanted to jump. 

Not jump because he wanted to die specifically, it was for his desire to fly. He needed more than anything feels the air on his hair, the speed, having no attachments to the ground. Hiccup had his flying suit sure, but it would never substitute Toothless…nothing could.

He couldn’t stop thinking about how being grounded has made him lost part of his soul, how his feet felt like chained to stones, and going up was his only remedy. The highest point always has air current, and that was the closest he can get to flying without being trapped below the island. 

Hiccup couldn’t admit it, but he became a grounded dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> I know almost nobody will read this, but damn I had the wip in my laptop for almost a week and I wanted to get out of it already.  
Hiccup is a dragon with no wings and letting him root into the ground is cruel, I WILL DIE SAYING THIS DAMMIT.  
HaShem only knows how this didn't become a suicidal issue, they know I love making characters like that and Hiccup is the perfect candidate, maybe later.  
Bye.


End file.
